As digital technologies have developed, various types of electronic devices have become widely utilized, such as a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a notebook, a wearable device, or the like. The electronic device attains a mobile convergence step including the functions of other devices. For example, an electronic device may provide a call function such as a voice call, a video call and the like, a message transmit/receive function such as a Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS), an e-mail, and the like, an electronic organizer function, a photographing function, a broadcasting program reproduction function, a video reproduction function, a music reproduction function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a game function, a social network service (SNS) function, or the like.
The electronic device may include various types of sensors, and the electronic device may analyze a signal that is sensed by the sensors to perform various functions.